


【美苏】美国人净会撒谎

by Akaeatthemup



Series: Bad Memory [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 糟糕了，苏洛特工失忆了！而且他爱上了一直守在床边的那个金发男人！
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Bad Memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【美苏】美国人净会撒谎

Napoleon Solo在病床上醒来时，他的定制西装毁了，他的肩上挂了彩，他的脑袋像被导弹轰炸过，他的关节像没上油的废铁一样嘎吱作响——他感觉自己是一只在解剖台上醒来的动物，唯能让他惊喜的是，一个男人坐在床边的椅子上睡着了。他握着Solo的手沉沉地睡着，一头米迦勒一样的金发，英俊得让Solo想要高唱哈利路亚，尽管看起来困顿不堪，眼底还带着乌青，但那狼狈的颜色却只让Solo想吻他。一般情况下，他不会抗拒自己内心对美的渴望，但有一个问题——

这个出现在他病床边的金发美人到底是谁啊？

Solo搜索自己的记忆，却发现自己记不起任何事情，好像有什么人像挖雪糕球一样把他的整个记忆面挖走了。这很糟，但Solo却立刻决定抛下这个麻烦转而去欣赏出现在自己床边的金发男人。他伸出手，抚摸他带着胡茬的下巴，金发的先生立刻惊醒过来，发出了一声含糊的低语。

“噢，Cowboy，你醒了……”

这让Solo想要大笑——一个绰号？还有什么能比一个绰号更能证明他们的亲密么？答案是：没有。于是他放心地拉住了金发先生想要抽离的手，说：“别走，亲爱的。”

他捏住他的手指，感受他手指上的纹路。与他冰凉的手指不同，金发先生的耳朵是红的。Solo露出一个笑，用以宣扬他的惬意和自满，“亲爱的，你到底是谁？是上帝把你送到我身边的么？”

听到这句话，男人立刻抽开了手。“又开始演你的好戏了，牛仔？我早就告诉过你，你的演技糟透了，如果不是你在那个混蛋纳粹面前露了马脚，我才不需要背着你爬过那片烂泥地……”

“哇哦，等等，放轻松点，老虎，”Solo又看了他几眼，非常惋惜但无可奈何地确认自己完全不认识这样一位标致的美人，“我们认识？”

这句话让金发男人皱起眉来。他探了探Solo额头上的温度，然后出门带回了一个护士。护士检查了一遍围绕在Solo周围的仪器，又复查一遍他的体温和点滴。

“没什么，只是麻醉药效还没过，他的记忆出了点问题。这是暂时的，等药效过去就会恢复了。”

“看吧，蜜糖，我没有对你说谎。”Solo朝他眨眨眼，引来护士一个讶异的目光，但她什么都没说，而是安静地走出房间，给他们带上了门，但这一贴心的举动却让金发先生更加涨红了脸。他多此一举地走到门边，确认那扇门已经阖上了，然后讪讪地回到Solo的病床旁，在那张椅子上坐下，仿佛这把他让安睡一晚的椅子变成了一个老鼠夹。Solo饶有兴趣地看着他变换几个姿势试图让自己更舒服一点，最后却只能抱起双臂、装作生气地冲他低吼：“别看着我。”

“但是我还不知道你的名字呢。”他近乎着迷一样看着他。他的声音在Solo耳中轰轰响，像闷雷一样。上帝投下天火；奥林匹斯众神则制造一个绝顶美丽的女子，让她给人类带来灾难；还有的神则不断毁灭自己的爱人，又赐予他们重生。Solo没有那样的坏脾气，但和每一个坠入爱河的人一样，贪婪、狭隘、锱铢必较。“我想知道你的名字，好在梦里能够呼唤你。”

“油嘴滑舌。”金发的先生对此嗤之以鼻，“看来麻醉药也没能让你改掉自己的臭毛病，是么？”

“那么你愿意帮我改掉自己的臭毛病么？只要你开口……”

“闭嘴！”他怒斥起来。Solo的话让他更加局促，他站起身，在病房里来回走动，像一只烦躁的野豹。“如果你还想继续四肢健全地躺在这，就给我闭上嘴！”

“好吧。”

Solo安静了，而Gaby Teller正是在这时进来的。她的同事们正以一种她熟悉的方式对峙着，Illya站在离病床最远的角落，双手环胸，恶狠狠地盯着床上正打着绷带、看上去不堪一击的美国特工，而美国特工却好整以暇地欣赏着这一切，饶有兴趣地打量俄国特工发红的脸和打颤的手指。

“看来你们跨越阶级的感情进展得不错。”

她出声调侃，Illya立刻反驳道：“我们没有什么‘跨越阶级的感情’。”

Gaby耸耸肩，无视他的抗议，走到Solo的床边，把袋子里的食物拿出来放到一旁的小桌上，这时，美国特工开口了：“亲爱的小姐，你能告诉我这位先生的名字么？这样我才能知道自己该在情书上写上谁的名字。”

“真没想到，麻醉药有这么大的威力，”女孩咯咯笑着，“当然了，我很乐意告诉你关于那位先生一切。”

“太好了，快请坐吧。”

德国女孩在Illya曾经坐过的那张椅子上坐下，伸出一只手来，屈下第一根手指 。“好了牛仔，让我来数数看我知道多少。第一，他叫Illya Kuryakin……”

“美妙的名字。”

“第二，他是俄国人。”

“俄国人？我打赌他说起俄语来肯定让人迷醉。”

“第三，他脾气很糟。”

“嗯哼，我见识到了。”

“第四，他擅长象棋。”

“我擅长双陆棋，完美。”

“第五，你们已经住在一起六个月了，我不知道这能不能算是同居。但……”

“这当然不能算是同居！”Illya大吼起来，快步走到病床边，“这是为了任务！”

“哇哦，冷静，亲爱的。”Solo惊奇地发现，在Illya生气时，他的眼睛呈现出带灰调的蓝，这让Solo格外享受他眉间皱起的纹路和微颤的嘴唇——白瓷上的一点裂缝总是让人怜惜，不是么？“你可真是场红色恐怖……”Solo喃喃自语，“给我一个和你合法同居的机会吧。”

而Illya立刻就发怒了。他揪住Solo的领子，却又在看到美国人手上的导管后迅速放开他退到一旁。Illya发出沉重的喘息，像一头发怒的公牛，Solo想笑，却突然咳嗽起来，好像有什么东西噎住了他的喉管。不等Gaby反应，Illya立刻冲上前扶起他的后背，好让他能顺利地呼吸。

“蠢货，少说几句吧，”他嘟囔着，“差点没命的人不该这么多话。”

Gaby替他解释道：“子弹击中了你的腹部，幸好没有造成太严重的空腔，所以你还活着。”接着，她凑到Solo耳边悄声说：“Illya哭了。”

Solo去看他的眼睛，看见他布满血丝的瞳孔和眼底浓重的乌青。他知道Illya不会嚎啕大哭，因此自己也没法靠肉眼捕捉到那点眼泪在他身上留下的痕迹，多可惜啊，像他这样的人，不会让任何人看见自己的眼泪，他们只会一个人咽下所有的血和泪，然后又把所有的秘密带到坟墓里。

Solo用视线代替手指拂过他的眼睑，迫切地想要看见他的眼泪，这样的快感就如同逗弄无辜的稚子，促使他伸出手抓住Illya的手臂，让他靠近自己。

“别把我说过的话都当做谎话，好么？”

Illya的睫毛一阵震颤，但很快平静下来。“不，你根本不能控制自己。这么说吧，牛仔，说谎就是你的习惯。”

“或许我只是为了自保？”

金发的俄国人发出一声冷哼。“滚去睡觉，美国佬，等你的药效退了再来跟我说话吧。”Illya把Solo脑后的枕头放低，托着他的脑袋让他舒舒服服地躺到床上，当那双手从他的头发下抽出的时候，Solo几乎叹息了一声。

“我会梦见你的，蜜糖。”

俄国特工再次发出了一声冷哼。

“美国人净会撒谎。”

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自一则新闻：男子手术后失忆，醒来直夸妻子漂亮


End file.
